La verdad sobre mi existencia
by RanmaSa0tome
Summary: Que tal si por un detalle cambiara tu vida por completo? si los padres que te han criado no son enrealidad los que te engendraron? one-shot


Pues un one-shot, el titulo lo dice todo, para ser sincera escribo esto por 2 razones, 1 estoy aburrida y 2 se me ocurrio y lo escribo antes de que se me olvide

antes que nada

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola: _los personajes piensan

(hola):notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones de los personajes

Los personajes no me pertenecen. le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi-sama

* * *

**La verdad sobre mi existencia**

Una tarde estaban hablando, Genma y Soun

- Entonces Ranma en realidad es...

- Si... no pensaba decirle nunca, pero siento que me quite un peso de encima

- Pero, Saotome, si tu hijo es adoptado, hay que decirle

- Ya le dije que no Señor Tendo

- Usted sabe que esto es...

Y así comenzó todo

-_Con que Ranma es adoptado... puedo utilizar esto muy bien_ - la chica del cabello corto y castaño estaba ideando como utilizar esa información para sus propios fines

* * *

A la mañana siguente estaban Ranma y Genma entrenando como lo hacían siempre, y como siempre el señor Saotome siempre era el primero que caia en el estanque, el agua fria hacia gran efecto sobre el, lo convirtió en un Panda.

- Nunca aprenderas, o si viejo?

- Pa pa pa pa

- Jaja... me voy a dar un baño, estoy realmente sucio - en el momento que el chico dijo esto, el panda lo jalo causando que cayera al agua fria, y como era siempre, el agua fria causaba su efecto, el ya no era un chico en forma fisica, ahora era una chica pelirroja que aparentaba mas o menos unos 13 o 14 años

_- ya estas limpio hijo? _- penso el panda

- Ya veras viejo! - y le da al panda un golpe en la cabeza

- Paah ahora si me tengo que ir a bañar

- Oye Ranma puedes venir?

- Nabiki? eh si...

Ranma fue con Nabiki a su habitación, listos para el chantaje que todo el mundo sabe que pasara

- Ranma... sabes? ayer escuche a tu padre decir algo muy interesante acerca de ti..

- Que dijo?

- No se si deba decirte - se tapa la cara con su mano mostrando pena

- Dime!

- Hmmm... te digo por 1000 yens

- No tengo tanto dinero!

- Entonces lo agregare a tu cuenta, creo que tienes que empezar a pagarme ya que me debes mas de 10,000 yens en total

- ...

- Bueno entonces te digo

* * *

Akane estaba en el corredor, había terminado de bañarse, cuando escucha un grito de mujer proveniente del cuarto de Nabiki, enseguida corre y abre la puerta fuerte para ver que ocurría

- Ranma! Que paso?

Ranma estaba al borde del llanto, parecía una niña que había sido muy lastimada, el... o mas bien ella tenia la cabeza abajo

- Ranma - Akane le toco el hombro - que te ocurre, dime!, Nabiki! - dirigiéndose a Nabiki - que le hiciste?

- Akane, crees que yo haría o diria una mentira para hacer que un hombre como el se pusiera a llorar?

Se veian unas lagrimas en la cama de Nabiki

- Es-estoy bien, no te preocupes Akane si? - lo decia con una voz llorosa

- No, Ranma no estas bien, vamos dime! (awww que pechocha Akane, que maternal!)

- Solo te pido un favor, si estoy como chica no creo que te importe mucho...

- Dime Ranma

- Me podrias...

- Podria?

- Darme...

- Darte?...

- Un abrazo?

Las hermanas se quedaron muy impresionadas por lo que dijo Ranma

- Por favor Akane, de verdad lo necesito

- Eh...

- Bueno si no quieres... es mejor que me valla - Ranma se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta de la habitacion de Nabiki

- Ranma...

- Creo que fue algo tonto de mi parte pedirte eso... lo siento..

Ranma se va de la habitacion

- Nabiki, que fue lo que le dijiste a Ranma?

- Solo le dije la verdad

- Que clase de verdad?

- Es que yo oi a su papa diciendo que el era en realidad adoptado

- Asi que por eso estaba tan sensible, y yo no le di lo que queria...

- Si en eso lo arruinaste hermanita...

- Debo ir a disculparme...

Akane sale corriendo de esa habitacion

* * *

- Ranma?

- Que?

- oye, si quieres todavia el abrazo...

- Creeme fui un tonto al pedirte eso...

- Pero Ranma...

- Creeme por que iba a esperar un abrazo de una chica poco sensible?

- Mira Ranma si tu!...

- Por favor Akane, lo menos que quiero es pelear ahora...

- Ranma... - Akane le da un abrazo a Ranma-chan, algo que el o ella no esperaba

- A-Akane...

- No era eso lo que querias?

- Si pero... no pense que lo harias...

Ranma empieza a llorar en el hombro de Akane

- _Es como si tubiera una hermanita menor..._

- Akane...

- Ranma...

- Akane... sueltame!

- A si lo siento - ella suelta a Ranma

- Sera mejor que me valla a bañar

- Sinceramente te vez tan linda

- No sera que a ti te gusta las mujeres?

- Claro que no! Es que no te imagino llorando como hombre

- Creo que tienes razon... mejor solo me seco...

- Oye es idea mia o...

- Tus sospechas son ciertas... nos estan espiando

Akane abre la puerta y caen por estar recostados en ella, Genma y Soun, las hermanas Tendo estaban paradas escuchando

- Bueno no importa - Ranma sale de la habitacion

- Akane, que le pasa a Ranma eh? - pregunta Genma

- Eh, solo se dio cuenta de algo y pues, creo que le dolio mucho saberlo...

- Hmmmm pues que se alegre pronto por que Nodoka viene a verlo

- La tia Nodoka? pues creo que _alto, si el enrealidad es adoptado, podra preguntarle a la Tia Nodoka, no esta mal_, y cuando viene?

- Creo que ahora

Se escucha el sonido de alguien deslizando la puerta, era una mujer con el pelo como moña y una katana oculta en una funda, nada mas y nada menos que la madre de Ranma

- Perdonen la intromision (musharesimasu!)

- Hola Tia Nodoka, bienvenida - la recibio Nabiki

- Hola Nabiki-chan, donde esta Ranma?

- Ranma esta en la sala, creo

- Gracias Nabiki

La señora Nodoka se movia por la casa, para encontrarse a su hijo que recientemente habia tratado de casar con Akane, por esa boda fallida, y por el secreto recien revelado (Cap 406 del manga)

- Ranma!

- Hola mama

- Que te pasa hijo? porque no te vas a dar un baño?

- Porque...

- Dime que pasa hijo? - La señora Nodoka se sienta al lado de Ranma, Ranma por otro lado se acosto sobre sus piernas - Ranma - La señora Nodoka empieza a acariciar el pelo de su hijo, en este caso, hija

- Mama, dime la verdad

- Que verdad?

- Yo... soy... adoptado?

- De que estas hablando

Ranma se levanta y la ve a los ojos

- Nabiki me dije que escucho a mi papa decir que yo soy adoptado, incluso me mostro una grabacion con la voz de mi viejo! asi que dime mama, soy o no soy adoptado?!

- Jajajaja, Ranma, hijo tu no eres adoptado! tu venistes de aqui - Nodoka le toma la mano y se la coloca en su estamogo

* * *

- Creo que esta broma se nos fue de control Señor Saotome - decia el señor Tendo mientras espiaban a Ranma y Nodoka

- Si el pregunta yo no estoy

- No sea cobarde Tio Genma _aunque ni yo sabia de que esto era una broma, asi que debo descontarle algunos yenes de su cuenta _- pensaba Nabiki

- Ranma... - Akane no sabia como reaccionar

-Con que una broma... una broma - decia Ranma con la cabeza abajo - con que una broma viejo, jajaja - decia con voz maliciosa de ultratumba

- Ranma - decia Genma

- Estas muerto - lo empieza a perseguir

Ranma-chan empezo a perseguir a su padre por toda la casa, por una bromita que le dejo, un abrazo por parte de Akane

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno! un one-shot lindo, que como se podran dar cuenta todo era una broma de Genma, el pobre Ranma jajaja, bueno lo escribi antes de que se me olvidara y ahora lo pueden leer ustedes, y Ranma se llevo un abrazo de Akane... que lindo +.+, y tambien tengo que continuar publicando en la hstoria "Camino lleno de deseos hacia el ultimo misterio" Inuyasha y Ranma xover, bueno espero sus reviews!

**Cathy-chan**


End file.
